Anyone Lost Their Patience?
by AssortedScribbler
Summary: Minerva's furious, but why is the real question. Could it be Snape, or is it something more embarressing that she would rather not tell? R&R please! I need reviews!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of it, except the story line,"It's rather sad really but there it is."I don't own Nanny McPhee either, which is where that quote is from. Don't sue me!

**Anyone Lost Their Patience?**

**A MMAD Fic Because Everyone I know is MMAD**

Professor Minerva McGonagall stormed into her headmaster's office, a boiling fury filling her eyes. Professor Dumbledore looked up with a twinkle in his eye. This was the third time this week this had occurred so he had a reasonably good idea what it was about.

"Albus, you have got to do something about Severus, he's reduced a third-year to tears for pity's sake!" Minerva cried in a frustrated voice. Albus leant back in his chair and offered her a seat, which she ignored and continued to pace around his office.

"Minerva, please, you're making me fidgety my dear." Albus joked slightly, his blue eyes never leaving her face. She shot him a look that said clearly "Now is not the time" and carried on pacing.

"Albus you've got to talk to him. He's out of control! He only listens to you, you know that." Minerva told him fiercely, still pacing up and down. Albus stood wearily and went over to his fireplace. Dashing some floo-powder into the fire he called,

"Severus! A word please." It didn't take long for the disgruntled Potions Master to emerge from the fireplace.

"I was in the middle of grading some seventh-year papers Headmaster-" Severus paused as his eyes focussed on Minerva. "Ah Minerva, you're here as well. Delightful." He drawled, stepping away from the fire and sliding into the shadows where he felt more comfortable.

"Severus, Minerva has just informed me of an incident involving a third-year student that has been viewed as slightly disturbing for the student in question…" Albus began calmly but Severus cut across him.

"Has she now? Well, why she came running up here to see you rather than speaking to me directly is what seems disturbing here." He finished cuttingly and Minerva flashed her very best glare at him. He might have only been here a few months but he had already worked out how to get her riled up.

Distraction was his best tactic and there was no better way he had yet found to distract Minerva from getting at him for his teaching methods than implying something with Albus.

"I knew you'd never listen to me, that's why I came. You never do." Minerva threw back at him, ignoring the implication which she now knew was more widely spread than just the vile Potions Master she dreaded so much and caused her body temperature to rise a few more degrees.

"You didn't even try to see me. I wonder, is there another reason you like to come up here other than concern for a third-year you do not even like? Who is not even in your house?" He asked darkly, his eyes glittering as he saw her body stiffen as he said it. He knew he was right. He just liked to flaunt it.

Albus, who had been watching this discussion carefully with mild amusement, now stepped forward. He knew very well of Minerva's Scottish temper and it wasn't something to toyed with like Severus was doing now. Albus could see the restraint in her eyes and he knew he had to stop this before they blew everything around them to smithereens.

"Severus, that is enough." He admonished gently and Severus immediately quietened. Minerva's hands were balling into fists hidden almost out of sight but Albus had noticed and her eyes were darkening with every passing second.

"No Albus, let him say his due." Minerva clipped out in a voice of very forced politeness. Albus gave her another look of almost amusement at her perseverance before answering quietly,

"I would like to keep my office intact for the time being." Minerva's tenseness eased slightly at the twinkle in his eye which Severus noticed as Albus and Minerva's eyes met. He smirked in a very self-satisfied way.

"I hate to interrupt this _love_-ly moment but papers don't grade themselves." He stated, putting heavy accent on his words. He swished around and before either could think of anything to reply with; he had thrown a handful of floo-powder into the fire and stepped into it, drawling as he disappeared,

"Give her one from me Headmaster." Albus regarded the fire for a few moments then turned to Minerva with a sigh.

"I'm sorry my dear. That did not go as well as I had hoped." His apologetic tone soothed her frazzled temper as nothing else could and she sighed too. Albus caught the look of weariness in her eyes before she could hide it and she turned away ashamed, knowing he had seen.

"Tabby." he whispered, going over to her. She never let her emotions get the better of her like this, not without good reason. "Are you alright?" It seemed inadequate but not nearly as much so as her answer. A small nod, that was it. He bent his head to look into her eyes and he tried to read them as he normally could but there was a wall behind them today.

He was hurt. They were normally so open with each other, no secrets, why was she hiding something from him?

"Tabby." He whispered again, tilting her chin up with his hand. The skin-on-skin contact caused something like a small electric shock where he touched her. She couldn't help but look up into his eyes and try to smile.

"What is it that has you so upset Minerva?" He asked gently, concern filling his expressive eyes. Minerva thought for a minute for a suitable answer, and when none came, she went for the truth. She answered slowly,

"One of my students today mentioned that you had been the previous transfiguration teacher and I happened to mention that yes, you had been mine. They all looked a bit surprised as they always do to find that you and I are not of a similar age but never before have I been asked how many years there are between us.

They asked me how many and I don't know why, but I answered them. They all looked very surprised and I should have stopped there, not have let it go any further and I would have done had it not been for a certain Slytherin in the front row calling out "I guess age difference doesn't matter when you're older!"

Needless to say the whole class was in confusion by now. Well, I hauled him out of there and I daresay the detentions he will get will be reminiscing of Filch but his point was made." She paused for breath and watched Albus' face for any sign he didn't want to hear this but no such sign could she find so she carried on.

"I kept Miss Salmon a few minutes behind after class to see what was gong on and she informed me of a certain rumour that has been passing through many of the years. Albus, you'll never guess what she said. It's so embarrassing!

I would never have made these kinds of assumptions about two of my teachers, just because they like spending time with each other. Of course I made it very clear to her that this rumour was not one I would encourage but I can't tell everyone. Albus, how many of our students who are supposed to look up to us, have heard this?" Minerva wrung her hands and looked at the floor, not knowing what else to say or where else to look. Albus frowned.

"I'm afraid I do not have the pleasure of understanding you. What exactly are the students saying?" He asked, almost bewildered. Minerva looked up in disbelief and ran a hand over her hair to make sure it wasn't standing up like her fur would be if she was transformed.

"That you and I are…" Words failed her and she turned away to hide the blush she knew was creeping over her cheeks despite her best efforts to stop it. Albus regarded her for a few seconds then realisation hit him and he laughed. He laughed long and hard as he realised what had got Minerva so frazzled.

It wasn't Severus, it wasn't a crying third-year, it wasn't any of the normal things, it was just a rumour. A rumour about a relationship between the two of them. The idea they were more than friends, that they had more than a professional relationship.

Minerva turned back to him, an incredulous look on her face as what he was doing hit her. He was laughing at her. The idea that a relationship between them was so impossible it was funny was the last straw for her.

It had not been the implication that had startled her, it was the fact that she did wish for there to be more between them. The fact that the students could see what she had tried so hard to hide was the worst thought for her. She couldn't bear to think that she was that obvious, or that she could be read that easily.

Albus caught the look on her face, which was one of terrible fury, and quickly stifled his laughter.

"I'm sorry Tabby. It's just the things students normally notice are most often the very thing you try so hard to hide from them, and normally everyone else. Do you know who they think is stuck on whom?" He asked jovially to which Minerva replied to with a scandalised look.

"I most certainly do not." She answered almost snappishly, as she turned away. Albus bowed his head and had the decency to look ashamed, even though his eyes still twinkled with an amused light.

"I'm sorry Tabby." He said in a low tone. Minerva looked over and caught the apology in his eyes. She shook her head, went over and lightly brushed his arm, her smile clearly saying "Apology accepted."

"It's an amazement to me how anyone stays mad with you." She almost purred. Albus smiled and looked into her eyes, now there was no wall behind them any more.

"You know Tabby, they could have a slight point." Albus added, and Minerva nearly choked on her own breath.

"What!" She struggled out, in a voice of surprise that made Albus sigh. He took her hand, sending delighted shivers all over her body. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, trying desperately to quell the hope welling up inside her so that it shone in her eyes.

"Minerva, I have been debating for a long time as to whether I should tell you this or not, and now it seems I must, if I am to stay sane." Minerva held her breath as Albus watched her for a few more seconds then continued,

"I have a confession to make. I realised sometime ago my dear, that you were more to me than a Deputy, more than a close friend, more than my _best_ friend. I realised I was harbouring feelings for you." He paused for a second to see how she was reacting, and when he saw the small, delighted smile spreading across her face he was reassured and continued.

"I think I fell in love with you when we first started your Animagi lessons, because it was only then I really saw the you that you hide away so often, except sometimes when you're with me. I saw who you were inside, without the mask you wear all the time when you're out in the world."

He lifted his hand and trailed it gently down her cheek as her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. The smile that had been blossoming grew even further. As he hesitated, her eyes flickered open and the warmth behind them was something he hardly ever seen before.

"I fell in love with you the first time we played chess, that first evening we spent together alone, do you remember?" She asked, her gorgeous green eyes glowing with happiness long suppressed.

"How could I forget? You beat me. The first time someone had done so in ten years. I was very put out." Albus smiled, smoothing his thumb over her cheek softly. Minerva let her eyes sparkle at the memory, much to Albus' delight.

"You were too sentimental over your pieces. You still are." Minerva mock-severely.

"Or maybe I'm just too partial to the smile you get when you win." He whispered, his eyes sparkling back at her with merry amusement before he leant forward and captured her lips with his.

Instantly, there was a charge of electric proportions that made her throw herself on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, nearly over-balancing them both. Albus just managed to hold them both upright while still tasting her lips hungrily.

His hands slid around her back and one carefully undid the bun at the base of her head, so her hair tumbled all over them. Her arms stayed wrapped around his neck, pulling them both closer, to try and satisfy the hunger that had been growing over all the years they had known each other.

"I always loved your hair down." He whispered against her lips as she smiled.

Flashback

Minerva looked around herself nervously as she swished her hair back over her shoulder. It was the Yule Ball and she couldn't believe she'd let Rolanda talk her into this. She had her hair down, so it swished against her waist every time she moved; she was wearing a red, floor-length dress that was thoroughly impractical and she was wearing make-up everywhere.

It did make her feel slightly better that some boys had told her on the way down she looked very "fine" but the one person she wanted to tell her that hadn't even been there. Then she felt a slight touch at the base of her back and she smiled. She knew that touch.

"Hello Professor." She whispered, suppressing a shiver of delight.

"Hello Minerva, you look very beautiful tonight. Why aren't you dancing?" He asked, slipping beside her. She gave him a look and he smiled.

"Well, if you are not engaged at present, then please, do me the honour of this dance." He asked, holding out his hand. She looked out at the couples dancing and hesitated.

"If you don't wish to dance in front of all these people then let us dance in here." He gently led her over to a small room just off the Entrance Hall where they could still hear the music. She could hardly walk a straight line, she felt so giddy. He wanted to dance with her. Somewhere inside her mind it registered that this had somehow become much more than your average crush.

He paused in the middle of the room and brought her close to him, as she looked up into his wonderful eyes that could show so much. He looked down and could clearly read the happiness in her eyes. She hadn't learnt to hide that from him, not yet.

The music began and their feet began to skip together in perfect time. His arm was around her tiny waist possessively and just that small touch was enough to make her go over the moon and back. He smiled down at her and eyed her hair with quiet admiration.

"You're hair looks lovely this evening, I'm glad you left it down." She blushed and looked down at her hand encased in his. For him, she'd leave it down every day.

"Thank you Professor." She replied quietly. He nodded and twirled her out only to bring her straight back to him, in one graceful movement. She couldn't help smiling one of her rare, brilliant smiles, the type she reserved just for him. He smiled back down at her and his eyes flashed with a brilliance that was often hidden from all the rest of the world. All except her.

"You are most welcome." He answered, spinning her round once more. 'I'll tell her one day. I promise I will. Just not yet.' He said determinedly inside his head. She looked up at him, trying to understand what he was thinking. 'One day, I'll know what he feels before he says it. One day, he'll know how I feel, just not yet.'

End Flashback

Minerva laughed at the memory and kissed him more fiercely, if it was possible. They both knew now. And she had never been so happy in her life. Not ever. Not even come close. Albus was simply lost in his senses, too lost to be thinking of anything, for once.

Eventually, the need to breath over-powered them and she loosened her hold on his neck so they could pull regretfully back, still flushed from their first kiss, an experience they would never regret.

"Minerva." He whispered breathlessly.

"Albus." She returned just as breathless, and full of delight.

"I love you so much." He whispered as he smiled and kissed his way along her neck.

"I love you too. Very much." She whispered back as she drew in a huge, happy sigh while he leant back and their eyes met. He smiled and brushed her lips with his again. She smiled too and leant into him, her knees turning to toffee. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled onto her lips.

"I guess the students really will have something to talk about now." He joked between kisses. She purred again, satisfactorily. His eyes twinkled again as he watched her stern façade completely melt away under his touch. He really was blessed to have that ability.

"We should really thank Severus for giving us a push in the right direction." He mumbled as he slid along her law line planting butterfly kisses as he went. Minerva gently shook her head.

"Do you really think that's necessary? He'll be smug enough as it is." She mumbled back, her fingers twining themselves in his hair. Albus drew back slightly again to meet her eyes.

"Do you remember what he said as he left?" He asked, grinning like a maniac. Minerva raised an eyebrow at him, then she remembered.

"Give her one from me." She repeated, awed and blushing at the same time. Albus winked and obliged, leaning forward and kissing her lightly. As he drew away, she laughed and shook her head in an amazed manner. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she smiled as she swept his hair back from his wonderful forehead.

"I think that perhaps, now, I couldn't care less how smug he is, because the look on his face when I tell him that you did as he asked, that look will make it all worth it." She cackled a little and Albus laughed.

"I should like to see that. Severus Snape, gob-smacked." He chuckled. Minerva looked at him over her glasses an evil gleam present in her glittering eyes.

"Then you shall." She answered, arching a delicate eyebrow. Albus leant forward and kissed her again, never tired of the feeling of her skin on his, both of their lips' curling upwards at the thought of Snape's face. It would be an interesting evening.


End file.
